1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a water level indicator for a plant, and more particularly to a float assembly light indicator for a Christmas tree stand for maintaining the desired water level therein.
2. Prior Art
In the case of providing plants and trees, particularly those fresh cut, in containers and stands, water levels must be maintained in order to supply a continual need of water to the plant or tree. If levels fall below a required level, this can result in a loss of plant life. If the level is too high, it can result in an overflow and potentially damage the surface upon which the plant is disposed, such as indoor carpet. Thus, the water level must be refilled in an appropriate manner to periodically to replenish the water which is absorbed by the plant or tree or lost due to evaporation.
A number of devices exist to aid in this regard. There exist devices for refilling such containers and include the use of a backup water supply, a pumping system and water level detector system in the water reservoir such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,252. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,960, such device can have operation drawbacks due to salts and minerals build up in the water reservoir and have a short life.
Various other devices exist to alert as to low water levels. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,960 provides alerts as the water level is at a maximum. However, the prior designs have functional drawbacks in their design and can pose a risk to the user.
There is a need to improve upon the art by providing a device which will alert the user of low and high water levels in such containers. In addition, there is a need to provide an improved water level detection device which minimizes risk to the user.